


Wonderful Now That You're Here

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Behind the Scenes Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is back in town, and Blaine comes over to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Now That You're Here

After all that had been happening lately, the shooting and the power-outage, Blaine had been waiting patiently for the day when Kurt was coming back to Lima for his dad’s test result meeting with his doctor.  Blaine had missed Kurt for a long time, and he could hardly wait to keep his promise to tell Kurt about moving on, but deep down he knew he didn’t want that.  He wanted Kurt to love him again, because despite his momentary lapse of judgment with his crush on Sam, Blaine wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

At first he didn’t know Kurt was in town until his phone went off towards the end of his last class.  It was on vibrate, so in no way did he disrupt the class.  Quietly as to not get his phone taken away, he looked at the screen briefly and unlocked it.  There it was a text from Kurt.  Blaine smiled shyly as he opened the message and sat back in his seat to look as if he were paying attention instead of messing with his phone.

_K:  Meet me at the Hudson-Hummel house after school.  I’ll be sitting on the porch._

Blaine looked up quickly to make sure his teacher hadn’t noticed.  She had her back to the class, so he went back to replying to Kurt’s message.

_B:  Roger that._

He didn’t want to chance losing his phone if he texted any more than that, so he pocketed his phone and turned his attention back to the last few minutes of class.  When the bell rang, Blaine bolted for the door, ran out to his car, and almost left skid marks with how hurried he was to see Kurt again.  It felt like hours before he turned into the driveway when it was actually minutes.

Kurt was sitting on the steps of his porch, just like he said.  He was dressed to the nine’s in light skinny-jeans, a powder-blue button down shirt and a white vest sweater.  Calf-high boots and his hair coifed messy finished off his ensemble.  Blaine couldn’t stop the tears from forming as Kurt stood up and welcomed him with arms open.  They embraced in a hug, staying like that for a long moment.

“Hey.”  Kurt whispered.

“Hi.”  Blaine choked out.

Standing there, holding onto Kurt, who was warm and inviting, Blaine let his dam break and the waterworks flow.  Somehow the two of them moved back to sit down on the porch steps.  Kurt let Blaine sob; get it out of his system, even at the cost of his shirt.  Time went by slowly for them, Blaine shook violently, ridding his body of all the fear, sorrow, anger, and every other emotion he’d bottled up since the shooting.  Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back softly with one hand.  The other hand held Blaine’s head to Kurt’s shoulder, his thumb working into the curls that were falling out of their gelled state.

When Blaine could collect himself, he sighed deeply, then gave a squeeze around Kurt before breaking the embrace.  He sniffled, wiped his nose on his wrist, and smiled sadly at Kurt.  His smile reciprocated, Kurt stood up and offered a hand to Blaine.  Helped up, Blaine followed Kurt into the house.  No words need be exchanged, Blaine sat on the couch, and Kurt next to him, both sitting sideways so they could talk.

“How are you, besides that meltdown just now?”  Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine sighed.  “Wonderful, now that you’re here.”

“Oh?”  Kurt’s eyebrows rose.

“You are my best friend, Kurt.  I was shaken up over everything, and Sam was having an identity crisis, so it was hard to talk to anyone.  Tina went back to her outrageous clothing choice, minus the tons of black.”

Kurt snickered at this.  “Sounds like Tina.”

“Yeah, and Mr. Shue was hard on us for a while.  I’m glad I have someone to talk to about this now.”

“Mr. Shue is oblivious to everything, I swear!”  Kurt grumbled.

Blaine chuckled softly at Kurt’s comment.  It didn’t go unnoticed.

“There’s the Blaine I know, smiling and laughing.” He said sweetly.

Blaine was like a deer in the headlights.  “I have been a bit depressed, haven’t I?”

Kurt scooted forward and put a hand on Blaine’s knee.  “It’s nothing that doesn’t happen to anyone in a situation like that.  You are strong Blaine.  To go back to school despite the fear, it shows that you have the guts to take on the world.  You can get past the hurt and strive for happiness.  When you graduate, you are more than welcome to stay with Rachel and me until you find your own place.  You get the couch of course.”  He said that last comment with sarcasm.

“Of course.”  Blaine agreed.

“Okay!”  Kurt said and slapped his hands down on his knees, standing and walking around the sofa.  “We are going to watch something happy-go-lucky or something.  Any suggestions?”

“Night at the Museum?”

“Sure!  Why not?”

Blaine watched Kurt as he looked at the shelves of movies to find the DVD.  He felt like the world was looking better, now that Kurt was back.  He wanted it to stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that the only reason Blaine was so strong around everyone in "Wonderful" was because he saw Kurt prior to seeing him at school. This is how I imagined it.


End file.
